The present invention relates to a fishing line winding device which assists the user to scroll fishing line to the fishing reel.
A fishing rod includes a fishing reel which has fishing line scrolled to a mandrel of the reel and a handle is used to rotate the mandrel to release or retrieve the fishing line. It is so often that the fishing line is broken during the fishing action. The reasons that cause the fishing line to be broken could be different, such as using the wrong number of pound of the fishing line could be one of the reasons, or the fishing line is scraped by rocks. If the fishing line is broken after it is released to a long length, the reel has to be sent back to fishing store to re-wind new fishing line. Because the fishing line is so long that the user cannot re-wind the new fishing by himself or herself. Therefore, many fishing lovers carry at least two reels in case of loss of the fishing line. Even when the reels are sent to the fishing store, the reels are re-wound by electric winding machine so that there is no proper device for the user to re-wind the fishing line at the fishing sites.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fishing line re-winding device which comprises a handle for connecting to a reel and a crank is connected to an end of the handle. The crank has a first section connected to the handle and a second section connected to the first section at an angle. A third section is connected to the second section and a fourth section is connected to the third section at an angle. An axis of the fourth section is perpendicular to an axis of the handle. A sleeve is mounted to the fourth section and a first end of the sleeve is stopped by the third section. An end member is mounted to the fourth section and a mandrel of fishing line is located between the end member and the sleeve.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a fishing line re-winding device that is convenient for the user to re-wind the new fishing line to the reel.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.